


Just Go

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-30
Updated: 2001-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray has to make a decision.





	Just Go

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Just Go

## Just Go

by silvina

Author's Website: http://members.nbci.com/dueSou

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. The only blame for this story goes to the Sound of Music, but rather than explain, I'll just let you make up your own disclaimer and stick it . . . well, you know. <g> Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com or visit http://members.nbci.com/dueSou and http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul   


Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

Splender   
There's a lot of things I understand, and there's a lot of things, That I don't want to know.   
But you're the only face, I recognize, It's so damn sweet of you, to look me in the eyes. It's all right, I'm O.K., I think God can explain, I'm relieved, I'm relaxed, I'll get over it yet, The scent of vaseline, in the summertime, the feel of an ice cube, melting over time, the world seems bigger than both of us, yet it seems so small, when I begin to cry. I'm so much better than you guessed,   
I'm so much bigger than you guessed,   
I'm so much brighter than you guessed. I'm relieved, I'm relaxed,   
I'll get off of your back,   
I think God can explain. 

* * *

From Ray's journal, if he ever felt brave enough to write down his thoughts. 

* * *

I have to choose. And I can't put it off anymore. There are so many pros and cons and back and forth and I can't hardly even think anymore. Left, right, up, down, stay, go. Is there really a difference anymore? The only thing I know for sure is that I have to pee. 

* * *

I guess the logical thing would be to make a list. It's as good a way as any. 

Career. Definitely a plus. I do this and I am set. 

Unless something goes wrong in which case- danger. Over there in the minus column. 

Which also includes leaving my family and friends and Fraser. F, F, F, failing. MINUS. 

But on the other hand, this could do a lot of good for a lot of people. Fighting the bad guys and stopping crimes. +. 

The two sides look pretty equal. I might as well be flipping a coin. Heads I go, tails I stay. 

Ha. 

* * *

Minutes later, he was still looking at what he'd just written. Heads. Tails. Maybe he should just do it, get it over with, and not look back. 

Heads. Tails. 

He pulled out some loose change and flipped a quarter. 

Heads. 

Damn. 

* * *

End


End file.
